Sleepless Night
by NPD18
Summary: Set after 'Safe', a short piece of Smarties SamanthaMartin fluff. Sam worries about what's going on between her and Martin.


**Sleepless Night**

**A/N: **Set after the episode 'Safe', this is just a little bit of Smarties fluff. I have to admit I haven't written in a while, and this probably isn't my best. I think it might be a little confusing, but maybe ya'll will understand it lol. I guess I just wanted to write _something_ so I hope it makes at least some sense lol.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own WaT, or any of the characters.

**Thanks To: **Beci, inspiration as always. Even when you don't mean to be.

-

That had definitely been a moment between them in the office. Hadn't it? Samantha couldn't really decide, even though she'd been trying to since about 2 in the morning. It was now 5. She was still in bed, but hadn't slept a wink. It didn't feel right, sleeping alone again, and it had been this way for months now, but she wasn't over him. How was she supposed to get over him? _C'mon Samantha, you're a grown woman, not a teenage girl in love. Pull yourself together._

She'd been like this over Jack. It had become a routine, what she did with him, and when that routine had been forced to be broken, she'd crumpled into pieces. Samantha knew being with Martin had at first been a way of getting over Jack, but then it had become more. She _loved_ him. And then she'd almost lost him. It had broken her heart to see him there in that hospital bed, all wired up and unconscious. Sam left long before he woke though, not sure what he'd say if he saw her sitting there, crying like a baby. Maybe he didn't care anymore?

He was back now, at the office. They'd hugged. And for a moment, it was like nothing had happened, until they realized that something had, and they'd parted again. And they hadn't really spoken again, which was why she was lying awake in her bed, unable to keep him off her mind for longer than about 5 seconds.

The phone rang, interrupting her Martin-thoughts for a second as she answered it. She was soon dragged back though.

"Hey,"

Suppressing a smile, Samantha sat herself up, "Hey Martin,"

"I… I wanted to talk to you. My father said you came to see me when I was in hospital?" She could sense the weariness in his voice.

"Mmm… I couldn't just leave you,"

There was a long pause, "I didn't see you,"

"Well you know what work's like," She lied, "I would have stayed if I could,"

Another long pause. Samantha bit her lip, not sure she wanted to hear what Martin had to say anymore. If he was mad at her – he had every right to be – it would at least clear up the uncertainties, wouldn't it? _You're doing it again, _she realized, _you're like a hopeless high-school girl, and there's no way that's attractive._

"Jack was there,"

Samantha sighed, "I didn't think you'd want me there,"

Just as she was waiting for an answer, she heard her apartment's door buzzer. She stood up, taking the cordless phone with her, and looked out the window. It was Martin. Samantha found herself grinning like a teen all over again as she padded out the room and down the hall to the front door.

"Oh how chick-flick of you," She said into the phone, opening the door at the same time.

Martin snapped his cell-phone shut, a boyishly handsome grin on his face, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep,"

_Neither could I._

"No problem, come in," Smiling still, she opened the door wider, allowing him to limp in, "Did you forget your cane?"

He nodded, lowering himself onto the couch. Samantha knew exactly what that was like.

"Can I get you something? Coffee? Water? Juice?"

"No thanks," Martin gestured for the sofa, "I thought we were gonna talk?"

"Uh right," Sitting down, she was careful to leave a distance between them.

He was silent. She looked down at the beige carpet, wishing she knew what to say or do. He still didn't speak, she still stared.

"What---?" Before she could even start properly, Martin's lips covered hers. His kiss was hungry and she sensed he'd been wanting – needing – to do it for a long time. Samantha smiled as they parted.

"I've missed you," Martin said quietly, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "I've missed _us_,"

"Me too,"

Long pause. Even longer pause. Everything faded away for a moment before she opened her eyes again.

"Sam?" A voice said.

The phone held to her ear, Samantha blinked, "Uh sorry…, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," Martin sighed on the other end of the phone, "Don't worry,"

"Hang on; I'm coming to get the door,"

Another long pause, "What?"

Her turn for the long pause. Routine all over again.

"You're not at my door are you?"

"No?"

Samantha sighed. _I really need to sleep. _

**THE END**


End file.
